This invention relates to a nail; more particularly, to a self anchoring nail that is longitudinally bifurcated for expansion behind the wall surface.
The prior teaches a variety of anchoring nails, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,006,468; 1,095,052; 2,150,788; 2,601,803; 2,745,308; 3,333,499; and others.